1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an implantable prosthesis, and more particularly, to a prosthesis for repairing or augmenting defects and/or weaknesses in a soft tissue or muscle wall.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Various prosthetic repair materials are known for repairing and reinforcing anatomical defects, such as soft tissue and muscle wall hernias. For example, ventral and inguinal hernias are commonly repaired using a sheet of biocompatible fabric, such as a knitted polypropylene mesh (e.g., BARD MESH). Once inserted into a patient, the fabric is typically sutured, stapled, tacked or otherwise provisionally anchored in place over, under or within the defect. Tissue integration with the fabric, such as by tissue ingrowth into the fabric, eventually completes the repair.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a method and prosthesis for repairing and/or reinforcing soft tissue and muscle walls.